


Fire Emblem if/a- Shorts collection

by Finare



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bartender - Freeform, Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Modern Setting, alternative universe, barista
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finare/pseuds/Finare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a bunch of short stories whenever I feel like writing something explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Emblem if/a- Shorts collection

**Author's Note:**

> Frederick/ Male My unit (namely Robin) in some kind of Barista/Bartender au. I don't even know myself.

“Frederick, I-”  
“Just go!”

Robin felt his heart forgetting to beat for a split second.  
Never had his co-worker ever shouted at him. Never had he seen the angry expression nor the dominant glint in the deep brown eyes.  
But it didn't exactly...repel him.  
No, it rather drew him closer in, the white haired, young man wanting to lean onto that man like a beacon in the stormy sea.

But his drunken mind decided to play tricks on him.

“...Aww... Is big Freddybear jealous because the other men flirt the hell out of me?”, He mocked, a wide smirk on his lips as he leaned against the wall of the staff room.  
He eyed Frederick.  
Nearly in a hungry fashion.  
His smile faded as the tall man drew closer, wearing an expression that could only be described as anger.

Robin flinched in fear of taking a hit now, a scolding for his childish behavior.

It all had started with a group of men standing him a drink...and another...and a third one too.  
Until the verdant bartender wasn't able to distinguish black from white anymore.  
He was lucky that Frederick came in to help him out of his unfortunate situation, who knows what these people wanted from him in the first place.  
But now he thanked him with a bad mock?

Though the hand caressing and cupping his cheek wasn't exactly what he expected as he was pinned against the rooms wall.  
“...Robin...  
What if I told you that you are right?”

Wait.  
Wait a second.  
Frederick.  
Frederick the wary that had been skeptical of him ever since he started working here...  
was...jealous...on some guys flirting and drinking with him...?  
Well, that was something, wasn't it.

Robins heart nearly skipped a beat as his co-worker came even closer- and soon he felt a pair of strong arms laid around him, holding him tight, granting him warmth and security.  
This situation was more then awkward.  
But the whitehead acquired a liking for it.  
He let his head rest against a broad shoulder, weak arms returning the gentle gesture.

They stayed like this.  
Just like this, wrapped in each others embrace.  
For a worth while.

“...hey...Frederick...?”  
Robin didn't look up, neither did Frederick.  
He just gave a soft hum as an allowance to talk.  
“...you being jealous...does it mean...that...you know...”  
He hid his face, not wanting to show the taller man how embarrassed he was. How red his face was up to his ears. His voice died down to a quiet murmur, fingers digging into the white fabric of their uniform.  
Frederick was silent for a while.  
A clump formed in his throat. Had it been just a trick to calm him down somehow?  
Though the deep breath the fellow worker took gave him some kind of a shimmer of hope.  
They broke away from each other, just for a moment, light-brown eyes meeting with ones as dark as chocolate.

Frederick took one more deep breath, hand resting on Robins shoulder as he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on top of the others lips.  
It made their bodies stir. From their deepest inside, something was moving now, was getting exited about something as small as a kiss.  
Their eye contact didn't break.  
“...is this enough of an answer-”  
The adult tried to turn away but was stopped by two hands holding onto his collar.  
His eyes widened a little.  
The only thought he had now was “I have gone too far.”.  
But this was proven invalid seconds after, as Robin pulled him back down, grinning as he whispered:  
“...It isn't.”  
And made their lips meet once more.  
Never had they been so close....and Frederick was starting to question himself if he wasn't just abusing the younger mans state for his own good...but somehow this felt both wrong and right in just the right way.  
It lasted longer this time.  
A lot longer.  
And it went into a different direction a lot faster than they might have intended to at first.  
Their breaths fastened.  
Their heart beat loud enough for them to hear it pumping in their ears.  
They broke away and drew back in again and again, not wanting to leave the others proximity under any circumstances.  
Yes, Frederick had indeed attended a liking for his partner a whole while ago.  
Maybe even as early as when he had seen him for the very first time.  
But he hadn't been able to bring himself to admit it ever since.

They paused as they noticed how they were out of breath.  
Yet neither could hold back a soft laugh as they looked into each others eyes again.  
Their situation was strange, yes.  
But it made them happy nevertheless.

“...Maybe we should really go now...”  
“...why...? I don't want to leave yet...I don't want to leave you yet...”  
“...I didn't say anything about us having to part...you can come to my place, if you want...”  
“...hm...”

Robin grinned a little, pulling Frederick's wrists towards him and placing the tall mans hands on his hips.  
“...but what if I don't want to wait until then...?”, he mused softly, wrapping his slender arms around the others neck and pulling him back in.  
Maybe this wasn't what Frederick wanted to hint to...  
but this was most definitely something none of them would relinquish as desire started to light up their hearts.

Their kissing grew more frantic after just a few seconds.  
More, more was all they were thinking about, slowly starting to envelop themselves in the soft pleasure of their touches as hands wandered over cloth-covered skin, skilled fingers opening buttons until both their tops were opened and granted them access to each other.

A soft, quiet moan slipped out of Robin as he felt big, strong hands running over his pale surface, stirring what was inside of him. It felt as if heat was radiating through him, starting from the points that had been touched by the other.  
The door was locked. The shutter closed...they were alone. And nothing was their to pull them apart.

Frederick seemed to approve of this outbreak of voice from the other, deepening their kiss further, testing how far, how rough he could go down on him without scaring him away.  
And to his surprise, the boundary seemed endless.  
But what made his eyes widen in astonishment was a soft tongue sweeping over his lips, asking for allowance to enter.  
Gods, how could he deny it when Robin looked him in the eyes with his own lust-glazed ones.  
Slowly he parted his lips, letting him in with a sigh.  
He tasted like alcohol, coffee and something sweet- maybe some candy or fruit. And it sure was an intoxicating mixture that contributed a lot to making him crave for the other.  
Their tongues entwined with a sudden boldness, both of them getting impatient as their hands explored their upper bodies.  
Though it was Robin who took the next step, hands caressing down Frederick's chest,  
playing with the soft curls of brown hair leading from his navel downwards under the hem of his pants.  
“...hey, Frederick...”  
The man felt a shudder running down his spine as the shorter employee whispered against his lips in between their make out session.  
His voice was rough, hoarse, and gods it made his head spin in so many ways.  
“...is it really as big as everyone is saying...?”, he mused, exaggerating his voice with the knowledge of how perverted he sounded.  
But it seemed to hit Frederick just right.  
Because Robin could feel a soft twitch under his index finger as he drew soft circles on the bulge forming at the colleagues groin.  
“...ah~ you are really exited, aren't you...”,he mocked once again, receiving a brute kiss by Frederick, literally telling him to shut up and go on already. This was getting unbearable.  
Robin was a drunk pervert. He most definitely was.  
Gods, they would have to delete the records of the monitoring camera in the staff room afterwards.

Though it seemed to be a little difficult, Robin unzipped Frederick pants with ease and pulled them down a little, freeing the hardened length from it's fabric prison of pants and underwear in the process.  
He enjoyed how it moved a little under his touch, soft fingertips ghosting over the half-hard form until he wrapped a hand around it, moving it up and down in slow, deliberate strokes. At least for now.  
It wasn't difficult to see that Frederick enjoyed it more than just a little bit.  
A restricted moan broke their kiss, but another one was lured out of Robin too as a hand caressed down his back, cupping one of his butt cheeks and giving it a deliberate squeeze. The other one intended to return the gesture of “lending a hand”, which was quite...successful to say the least. Judging by the breathy, unsteady moan that resounded in the room as soon as they started were touching each other in a way that was nothing but improper.  
Their location, their situation, their relationship, it all was not really...perfect for something like this, they knew, but even still they didn't want to stop, didn't want to give up this chance to drown in each other from head to toe.

Kisses grew rougher, moans grew more frantic, movements became erratic and faster as their arousal reached out towards its peak, hands touching the others rigid, thumping manhood, sending shiver through both bodies without showing any mercy.

This time it was Frederick's turn to take it a little further.

He closed the distance between them, softly urging Robin to take his hand away as their dicks touched, a big hand reaching around both of them.  
Robins eyes widened a little, desperate, lust-filled eyes meeting his as arms wrapped around his neck again, the boys white lashes tickling the skin on his shoulders.  
He could hear his breath,  
feel his warmth,  
and knew that it had been him who brought him into this state of aroused delirium.  
His hand started moving, not giving much time to adjust as he started with fast, jerky motions from the very beginning.  
A low, hoarse groan escaped him at the new sensation that send small bolts through him, the pleasure only growing stronger with every second he stroked them and with every moan he was able to hear from Robin.  
Gods, he was so sweet...the way his slightly translucent porcelain like skin reddened as the blood floods his body, how his deep brown eyes fluttered open and shut to give him a small gaze of what was happening, the fashion in which his voice that was like molten chocolate echoed in the small room with every time it broke out of him.  
And the way his cherry red lips formed to call out his name in bliss.  
Frederick knew that Robin wasn't as drunk as he pretended to be. The drinks he took...were made by him.  
And there wasn't any alcohol in them at all. 

But it turned out be quite the show after all...Especially because Robin seemed to overcome his boundaries, whispering soft words to him that got ragged by his hitched breath and the quiet moans.  
“...Fred...Oh dear gods, Fred...please...faster...I'm getting close, so close...”, the young man whined, hips swinging a little as his legs started to get weak.  
Though it soon changed into a small groan of protest as Frederick pulled his hand away, leaving him aching for more.  
A kiss, softer than the ones that they had granted each other before, was placed on his lips, and it pained Frederick a little to break away afterwards.  
His expression got serious as he looked Robin directly in the eyes.  
“...Robin...  
Would you like to go further?”

“...'further'...”, he repeated the word for himself with nearly childish innocence, though it soon turned into a cheeky smirk.  
“...do you really think you have to ask?”  
“Well, some people are uncomfortable with-”  
“...But I'm not one of those some, Frederick...”  
Frederick gulped a little as brown eyes looked up at him through snow white lashes.  
He gave a hasty nod and disappeared for a moment  
He searched something in his locker, coming back with a small tube.  
Though Robin had made himself comfortable on the couch in the staff room in the mean time, his unbuttoned top nearly falling off his left shoulder as he tried to pose at least the tiniest bit of seductive.  
Frederick wondered if he would have done that if he knew that he had 0.00‰.  
But the position, that consisted of Robin crossing his legs a little while sitting on the couch's armrest, didn't fail its effect anyways.  
The younger mans eyes fell onto the small tube in Frederick's hand.  
It wasn't difficult to see that he gulped a little. But a grin spread on his lips afterwards.  
“...Do I want to know why you had that in your locker?”  
“...Let's not talk about that...”  
Robin simply nodded a little, standing up and walking towards his colleague to wrap his arms back around the mans neck and give him another kiss. He had to tiptoe to do this, but the gazes they shared afterwards, and the rough kiss that followed were enough to get them back into the mood that had been destroyed a little.

They moved towards the couch, a slow, nearly dancing pace before Robin pushed Frederick back and urged him to sit.  
The couch was small. It was more of an armchair than a couch but everyone called it like that. Too small to have a whole person, or even two, laying on top of it.  
But it would be enough for what he had in mind.

With a little more determination in his acts, Robin sat down on his partners lap, straddling his hips.  
A soft hiss passed his lips as noticed that this position pressed their groins against each other, sending a shudder through him that made his back arch.  
Gods, he would enjoy this.  
And it was clear that this position was to Frederick's liking too, the light brown eyes exploring him as if they were wanting to see what feelings and emotions hid under the smooth skin.  
He laid the tube to the side for now, pulling Robin a little closer until their bodies were basically pressed up against each other.  
They could feel each others breath, each others heartbeat, each other arousal.  
There was nothing to hide- nothing they could hide.  
Robin was the one to go back down on him, locking their lips again, their teeth clacking together a little. It wasn't difficult to get back into the mood when the room was darkened and only a small, warm colored lamp on the desk gave them any kind of light. 

Their breaths fastened again, both of them noticing how addicted they were to these small, pleasant pulses running through them as Robin started to roll his hips.  
A steady, calm pace at first soon died down to erratic, fast rubbing with the only goal being release.  
Though it was Frederick who stopped him by holding his hips.  
Another soft kiss.  
“...If...if we want to go further, we'll have to...”  
“...I know...”  
Robin softly took the tube, fingers trembling. He was nervous. And maybe even a little scared. But it didn't change how much he wanted this. How much he wanted to feel Frederick, how he wanted to feel him even more than he already did.  
He spread a generous amount of the slippery liquid on his fingers.  
It felt strange. Very so. It was cold and unusual, and he searched for some kind of help.  
He was relieved as noticed Frederick taking his other hand as soon as it put the tube away, their fingers entwining softly as Robin rose his hips, hand reaching down.  
A noise a mix of moan and groan left his lips as he slowly tried to ease himself into this.  
It wasn't like he didn't know what was to come. And he knew that it would hurt a lot if he didn't prepare himself before.

Frederick was a big help with this after all.  
A gentle hand holding his, yet strong so he could lean onto it a little, and gentle lips that touched his own, his jaw, his neck, his chest in slow rhythm, calming him without losing the mood. Their hips were still moving against each other and it was difficult to keep composure.

But it didn't take all too long until Robin deemed it to be enough. Wiping his fingers off a tissue while Frederick spread some of the lube on his hard length too.  
Frederick kissed him again, both of them soon engulfed in their partners embrace, tongues swirling around each other, hands wandering over hot skin and flesh.

Robin kneeled, hovering over Frederick who reassured him with kisses, words and caresses.  
Both of them moaned quietly as he finally let himself sink down.  
It happened easier than he thought. And wasn't as painful as he imagined it to be.  
He was warm, warmer than his own body heat, and filled him so well, he could describe his shape.  
It was strange at first, not bad, and the two of them were resting for a moment so Robin could adjust, his partner caressing through his short, white hair to sooth him.  
But after a bit of time the whitehead started to move.  
Raising his hips until barely the tip was inside and slowly going back down on him. Careful, slow, curious at first, their kisses rather gentle than rough, more soothing than the lustful ones than before. He noticed Frederick's worry, but also how much he enjoyed this.  
Their hearts were in sync, beating in a fast rhythm as they got used to each other in a way that they had never tried doing so before. 

As soon as Robin noticed how it got easier to move he decided that it was at the time to pick up some pace. His fingernails dug into Frederick's shoulders as he started moving a little faster, rolling his hips in a small circle to find out what felt good and what not.  
They didn't need any kind of sign to get more passionate again.

Their kisses got rougher, got more lustful again as Robin let a hand run through the short, curly, brown hair, tangling it in it, softly pulling on it whenever he tried to get a little faster again.  
Moans weren't a rarity, and they got used to them breaking their kisses, but they always took a deep breath in the meantime before crushing their lips again, hands roaming each other,  
the noise of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room as they set for a pace that they both were satisfied with. 

Though that pace didn't last long at all.  
Not when one of their movements made them hit something just right, luring a long, deep moan out of Robin. “O-oh gods-”  
Again. And again. And again.  
With every motion they sent a wave of pleasure over him, crashing on him and making the delicate boy cry out in bliss. Their movements got more erratic, less steady, both of them panting and moaning like the messes they were as they felt how they were getting closer, how they were pushed closer to the edge whenever they hit that spot and whenever it caused Robin to tighten around Frederick.

Robin wasn't able to sense anything but pleasure as they were close, so close, stars flying around in his field of sight as he held tight onto Frederick, legs locking around his hips as a loud, long, satisfied moan accompanied his climax. His back arched gracefully as he rolled his head onto his shoulder, mouth opened in a silent moan as his voice died down.  
He rode it out in a slow pace afterwards, Frederick kissing him again as he pulled out. Robin gave him a last few slow, gentle strokes until the tall man threw his head back and followed his example, white, potent seed spreading on his hand and their torsos.

Frederick pulled the whitehead closer afterwards, hugging him softly, nuzzling his face into the white mess of hair. They needed to calm down, their breaths steadying as they rested a little.  
They caressed each other, hands running over neck, shoulders, hair and face, giving gentle kisses, appreciating each other in every way they could without talking.  
“...I...don't think I voiced it...”, Frederick murmured quietly as he rested his head on Robins shoulder, pulling a blanket over the two of them.  
“...hm...?”  
“...I love you, Robin.”  
The three magic words were a soft whisper into the boys ear, who only started to smile bright before giving his co-worker, no, his lover, a cheerful kiss.  
“...I love you too.”

 

~ ~ ~  

 

“Hey! Is someone in there?! Fred? Bubbles? Is that you? Hey, open the door! Or on second thought...Don't open it. I'll go now, I'll make you two a coffee for when you come out of there~”, Gaius mused as he noticed the locked door and his missing colleagues.  
It was clear to him what they had been doing. Not only because he was the one to control the monitoring cameras that day...  
But also because these two had been looking at each other in secret whenever they thought the other didn't watch.  
They had fallen in love in the very beginning...  
and now the knight and his personal prince finally had their happy end.


End file.
